Cliffside
Cliffside is a multi-player map in Call of Duty: World at War. It is in a Pacific setting and takes place at a Cliffside, hence the name. The level is decently large and is very good for snipers, as one can usually see from one end of the map to the other. In saying that, however, the map also has lots of brush, bunkers, rocks, and foliage to hide behind, so there is never lack of a hiding place. There are also multiple side passages that are covered on the sides by brush above head height. Although this map is good for snipers, it can be excellent for other players as well because it is so easy to sneak up on someone. Japanese snipers get an advantage on this level due to their far superior camouflage suits. They can easily blend in with many types of foliage throughout the level. There is a bunker in the middle of the map, across from a mausoleum which is great for snipers because it is in the middle of the map and you can look both ways, people also hide 'Bouncing Bettys' round the corner. This map is from the singple-player mission Blowtorch & Corkscrew Structure There are five main sections in this map. *Cliff: Located on the north side, it has decent cover in the way of rocks and broken walls. It is possible to jump off the cliff, but will result in suicide. The east end holds a bunker, which is normally used for camping. *Waterfall: On the east side, there is a waterfall. It is surrounded by elevated ground, which can be used for sniping, though normally is not. This is the least active place throughout the map and two Bouncing Betties placed at the two passages and a sniper can rack up a good kill streak, before someone notices where you are that is. *Ruins: The south side holds ruins of what seems to be a shrine, which offers much cover for snipers. A small, overgrown path leads to the ruins of a bunker, which also provides good cover. *Platform: The west side is a platform with cargo boxes on it, usually used as a sniping spot early in the game, due to the fact that is is easily flanked. *Mausoleum: Located in the middle of the map, the mausoleum is a good spot for snipers because it offers great cover and the ability to look both ways across the map. Across from it is a bunker located above a cave, which is also a good sniper spot, but commonly used. Multiplayer Tactics There are a few ways to get decent amount of kills in this map. *Sniping: There are many places where one can settle down and snipe. The places are the bunker above the caves and other bunkers, the ruins, and above the waterfall. These all have there flaws though, the ruins have many passages, following a passage usually in return helps in finding a sniper looking the other way. If you are playing with your friends or a very tactical team, no not as Team Tactical, have one of them defend you with a sub machine gun or a rifle. The bunkers may seem protected but they are very vulnerable against a gun with a scope or a sight, since the views are very open. And if you are storming a bunker, just come from the side that the sniper is not paying attention to if possible, chances are the sniper won't notice. The waterfall offers very little protection against any other fire. *Weapon Choice: The two most type of weapons used in this are the bolt action rifles and Sub Machine guns. Shotguns are close to useless due to the very limited range and slow fire rate. Also there are not many places where you can hide and wait for someone to go past you without being notice. The only place effective as this tactic is in the mausoleum. *SMG: Use these weapons with run and gun tactics. Glitches *If you get on top of the rope on the edge of the cliff, you can see a puddle at the bottom. If you jump in the puddle, you will not die and will sink into the map. You can then walk around under the map and kill people, while they cannot kill you. Trivia In spectator mode, in a bunker a very unsettling whisper can be heard. For more info go to the discussion page, I have a tutorial. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Levels